Lily Evans & James Potter: Their Story
by MySlitherinLover - DracoMalfoy
Summary: Lily & James have known eachother since they were little... They were Bestfriends up untill James moves away. Lily hasn't heard from him in two years.... Then Lily & Elizabeth are both accepted at Hogwarts & who shall they be reunited with after two long


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and unknown characters, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Letters**

* * *

It was a hot summer day. To pass the time Lily and her twin sister, Elizabeth, went shopping with a couple of friends.

The girls finished their shopping and started walking home, since it was only a few streets away.

"So Liz, what do you think of the skirt I got?" Lily glanced at her sister questioningly as they walked.

"Lils, you know I loved it or I wouldn't have let you buy, it now would I?"

"So true Liz, and will you stop calling me Lils?" said Lily getting angry.

"No," Liz started, "because I know the only reason you hate that nickname is because that's what James used to call you." she finished knowingly.

"Now, you know that isn't true. Why do you always have to bring James into our conversations because if I'm not mistaken, he is the one who stopped calling and writing to me. Why is it that everyone thinks that I stopped being his best friend? If he doesn't care about our friendship, then I don't either."

"Now will you stop bringing James into every conversation we have?" Lily pleaded.

"Okay, okay. Don't get all defensive." said Elizabeth.

"I am not getting defensive!" Lily said.

"Is that so? Then why are you twitching?" Elizabeth asked.

'I am not twitching,' Lily said while glancing down at her hands while they twitched.

"HA! So much for not twitching, Lils," said Elizabeth while they were walking up to their house.

"Oh, get over it already Liz. I'm going upstairs," Lily said.

"Fine, suit yourself, but you can't avoid the James subject forever," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I can and I will," Lily answered.

"Whatever you say Lils," said Liz.

* * *

**In Lily's and Elizabeth's room**

Why does she always have to bring him into our conversations? 

Lily was sitting in the room that she shared with Elizabeth reading her favourite novel. It was about 2:30 pm when two owls entered the Evans residence from two different sides of the house. One of the owls went to Lily and the other went to Elizabeth and they both dropped the letter in the girls lap. "About two thirty PM, an owl swooped into the bedroom, startling Lily. Before she could process that an owl was in her room, it dropped a letter into her lap. Curiously, she opened it and read:

Miss Lily Evans

The bedroom on the right

4 Private Drive

Little Whining

Surrey

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term begins on September 1. The train will be leaving King's Cross Station from platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 AM. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

A list of school supplies is listed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

Lily re-read the letter, not knowing that down stairs Elizabeth had received an identical letter.

When Elizabeth finished she couldn't believe what she had just read. After a couple of minutes of sitting in the kitchen dumbfounded she went up to her room to talk to Lily. Just when Elizabeth reached the door, Lily walked out.

"Lils, I need to talk to you about something," Elizabeth said.

"So do I Liz." Lily said. You go first though.

"Well I was in the kitchen when this owl came in with a letter addressed to me and it said something about me being a witch; however, I don't know if it is real or if it is someone playing a nasty prank, Lils."

"Well Liz, it can't be a prank because I got one too," Lily answered.

"You did? Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I did," Lily said.

"Let's go tell mum and Petunia," Elizabeth said.

"Lily agreed and they headed down to find their mother.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Mum, Petunia can we talk to you please?" asked Lily.

"Sure, what did you girls want to talk to us about?" Ms. Evans asked. "It isn't about the letters you girls got, is it?"

"Mum, how do you know that we got letters today?" Lily and Elizabeth said at the same time.

"I saw the owls and I saw the crest before they were delivered to you girls. Once I saw the crest I knew you girls had been accepted to Hogwarts," Ms. Evans answered.

"But how could you have known that we were accepted to Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"Well because you got the same letter with the same crest as my best friend did when she was your age." Ms. Evans explained.

"So then it isn't a joke?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, it isn't a joke, Elizabeth."

"Does that mean you will let us go to Hogwarts? Mum," asked Lily.

"Of course I will, and I am so proud of you girls and I know that your dad would too if he was here." said Ms. Evans.

"Thanks mum, we love you so much." said Elizabeth.

Once Petunia heard this she went up to where Ms. Evans and the twins were.

"But mum, that means that they are freaks!" said Petunia in her annoying high pitched voice.

"I've had enough of you young lady! You are to go to your room and you will not come out until I say so, understood?" Ms. Evans said.

"Yes mother..." answered Petunia dejectedly.

"Well we better go to our room and reply to Professor McGonagall. Call us when dinner is ready," Lily and Elizabeth said at the same time.

* * *

**Upstairs**

When Lily and Elizabeth reached their room they went and sat on their beds to write their reply, which they settled on the following:

Dear Professor Minerva McGonagall,

We would be delighted to attend Hogwarts.

Yours sincerely,

Lily & Elizabeth Evans

"So, when do you want to go shopping for our school supplies, Lils?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lils, Elizabeth?" Lily demanded.

"Sorry. Look who's in a bad mood today."

"Oh shut up already, would you?"

"So, when do you want to go shopping?" Elizabeth asked again.

"I dunno. We still have like 5 weeks until the term starts." Lily said.

"So true. We can go a week before the school term starts." said Elizabeth.

"Fine by me," Lily answered.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"How about we go swimming" Lily answered.

"Definitely!" said Elizabeth.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has been edited. It is slightly different.

* * *

Many thanx to my editor

aka

no escape from reality

* * *

Hope you all like my story, I hope to update as soon as I can, however with so much school work, it might take a while.

* * *

Please Read & Review

Thanx for reading my story,

Helen aka MySlitherinLover - DracoMalfoy


End file.
